


Jade and The Faerie

by Fangirlxtrash, Icedaddys_icebaby, jjaero, RoarkChronicles



Category: Lesbi-Honest
Genre: F/F, GAYAYAAG, Gay, Rachel's Eyes are Beautiful, Rylie really appreciates Rachel's fucking seeing organs, SO GAY, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/jjaero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: Two gay faerie ladies doing shit together.You can tell from our writing, trust me. Ro (main author, HOEnata_shouyou) usually writes short and sweet stuff, but with a lot of detail.Rach (Fangirlxtrash) writes b e a u t i f u l l y with the bold and the italics and stuff. ~Professional~Rye (icedaddys_icebaby) writes beautifully as well, but more with the dialogue and stuff. Of course, there's detail, but she's more on dialogue.





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icedaddys_icebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/gifts), [Fangirlxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/gifts).



> i swear to jesus christ amen this is going to be a masterpiece

For as long as she can remember, Rylie always loved pink.

It is the color of perfection and love. Smooth and romantic. Calms the mind, creates the positive mood. Feminine and elegant.  Pink is the color of our dreams we would love to have. It was innocent, sweet, pure.  


She loved the color, _adored it even_. 

But, when she met a particular person named Rachel, she fell in love with pastels.

Rylie realized that other colors existed, and this girl, was oozing with the beautiful pastel colors she was amazed of. 

What she saw was the definition of perfect and celestial. Rachel's words made her day, and her existence made her whole year. 

Her eyes were absolutely stunning as well. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate edged with a deep forest-green. Sometimes the two colors seemed to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil. And when she smiled both colors ignited with a glow dazzling her with the warmth of the deep brown and the seductive green dancing around its edge. That was her most beautiful feature.  


Rylie also loved her smile. It was special. A smile is so universal that even a new born knows it by heart. She could endure any pain if Rachel was there, smiling. Her smile reminded Rylie of New York at dusk, truly a beautiful sight. She captures the hearts of many women and men when she flashes a sweet and pure grin. One of best features as well.

Seeing Rachel during their Skype sessions, it was like seeing God, but better. Her emotions were always positive and her days weren't ruined by the simple, yet annoying things in life. She just had to remind herself that this _girl_ existed. This girl was living and breathing, and her _existence_ made her life so much better. 

It was then when Taylor perceived what was happening, she made a conclusion: She was in love with Rachel, and there was no turning back, not that she wanted to, anyway.

Rylie always loved pink, but when she met her, she fell in love with pastels.


	2. Neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylie-centric chapter~
> 
> !! minor mention of suicide !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont kill me rye

Back when Rachel was thirteen, she lost her best friend. Currently, she had a tattoo of him as a reminder. Now, he ended his life at February 14. It was still Winter.

She was very sad for a long time. She just lost one of the most precious people in her life, and during this _long time_ , no one seemed to care at _all._ Everything was depressing, she had no one to talk to. The skies, in her eyes, was all grey. She was lonely. She felt irrelevant.

One day, near the end of February or the beginning of March, her grandma asked her to go on a walk. It was quiet. It was peaceful. She felt a bit more happier. As they were walking and talking, she pointed to the ground where a little sprout was coming up. Rachel was very interested in this, but at the same time, she didn't really care.

 _"Look, Rachel! The snowdrops are coming up!"_ she said enthusiastically with a bright smile on her face.

Her grandma seemed very excited and enthusiastic, so, being the thirteen-year-old _shit head_ Rachel was, she asked about her enthusiasm and interest. The older woman turned to her.

_"Well, don't **you** get excited when flowers bloom again?" _

_"Not really, no,"_

_"Well, I do."_

They kept walking, and the thirteen-year-old Rachel was just boiling it down to her being weird. So, she left it all alone. She kept quiet. Once they got closer to home, both of them saw this _huge_ patch of budding snowdrops.

 _"Oh, look. More flowers_ _."_

Her grandmother got quite frustrated because the teen was extra moody that day. So, she told her.

 _"Rachel, snowdrops are amazing, okay? They're a sign that Winter won't last forever. That there is always new hope. You just have to look for it._ _"_

Those words always stuck to her until she grew up.

Then, she met Rylie and realized one thing.

This girl from California, was her snowdrop.

Rylie was _her_ snowdrop.


	3. All of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rylie stargazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Fuk our gross has spilled into Ao3

How many times had she looked up at the stars and wondered, "I would love to explore the vast unknown." Rylie could name every constellation, every galaxy, and every planet. She could name a few stars, but maybe a handful. Summer nights spent on the roof glancing out of envy at the Milky Way. 

What would it be like to spend a day on Pluto, touch the rings of Saturn, watch the storm in Jupiter, and feel the rains on Neptune? Of course she'd never know that joy partly because she was not an astronaut, and mainly because all of those things were impossible. But dare to dream right?

With the coming winter came her favorite stellar alignment.

No, not the spectacular Canis Major, not Leo or Leo Minor, even the large Hydra couldn't begin to compare. This particular star group had never graced the sky in all the times Rylie searched for it.

It was a picture only seen at sunset as cotton candy clouds drifted west. A dazing hue of pastel blue dripping into a lilac sea.

And yet, if you look to the sky, you'd miss it.

Celestial, yet humble, Rye looks into Rachel's eyes.

"By far my favorite universe," she said over skype one night after a lengthy Discovery Channel worthy talk about stars. "Is the one you see when you look in your eyes."

Rylie snickers, falling back on her bed as Rachel screams obscenities.

"Jesus Christ, Rye." When the other worldly beauty calms, a dazzling smile appears. "You're so gay."

"Only for you, my Pluto. Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All of the Stars plays in the distance*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text thing.
> 
> Rye-centric.
> 
> Rachel's POV.

_**TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe** _

_Oh my God. My sweet mo'fucking wife. Where in Jesus's ballsack do I start with you? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You're texting me everyday to make sure I've eaten and AH.  
_

**_TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe_ **

_No one cares as much as you do. PERIOD. You have a gOLDEN FUCKING HEART and I just wanna wrap you up in a blanket and kiss your forehead and just remind you ever single minute that you are loved and CHERISHED and we'll watch shitty anime together any time of day and we'll relish the fact that these assholes are out fighting dragons and shit and we're drinking one and petting cats.  
_

_**TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe** _

_That's the life, y'know? We'll bake cakes every day and dick around with makeup and good golly gee I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I'm so fucking proud of you as a human like goddAMN WOMAN I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DESERVE YOU. I GOT YOU AND IM RIDICULOUSLY CONTENT WITH THIS FACT. I am always thinking about you and I don't think that'll come to an end for me.  
_

**_TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe_ **

_I_

_**TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe** _

_Love  
_

**_TO: Fandangled Snowdrop-Hoe_ **

_You._


	5. Sun kisses & Sandy flip flops

_The ocean is the one consistent thing in my life, you know?_ _It was always there for me. Always strong and vast. And even though I knew I'd be jumping into a totally new and different wave every time I took my flip flops off and ran, I'd still be greeted by the water. The cooling, soothing water._

**So. What does that have to do with me?** Rylie wondered. She never minded when Rachel went on tangents like this; she thought they were cute and she was always happy to listen, but she wanted to know what the point of this was.

As she was waiting for the little dots on her screen to turn into words, she sat back and imagined what the Vancouver sunset would look like on the beach. 

_....The way I love you is kinda like the ocean, I guess. It's big and it scares me a little but it also makes me feel safe knowing that there's someone out there who loves me just as much, you know? Thank fuck it's been woken up now though because everything fits. Everything makes sense. I've missed you._

**Oh.**

 

 _When I was a little girl, I never thought I'd have the human I have now. Little me was so scared of people and trusting again and I don't think she ever thought she'd be where she is now: behind a screen talking to her other half who lives all the way in California. She'd be happy and proud,_   _I_ _think._

There was little that made Rylie's heart break like that. Ed Sheeran, sad cat stories, and now this. Her heart swelled and popped like a birthday balloon at the thought of little Rachel, alone and sad and convinced that things wouldn't ever feel better. 

_That's why I can't wait for you to come to Vancouver, Rye. I know technically you could say we've swum in the same ocean, but I want you to meet the waves that always caught me when I jumped in._

**This fucking dork.**

_I also can't wait to show you the sunsets. They're pink and orange and just at the right time, they set the entire city on fire and I swear to God, it's the most beautiful Vancouver could ever be._

Ryles just sat back, letting Rachel type away, going off about the adventures they'll one day have, with sun kisses and sandy flip flops to make their mark. 

 


	6. Lofty decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon, you, me, NYC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like teeth rotting cute?

"They are all so CUTE?"

"Yes. Pick one."

"Wait... You're saying I can take one home RIGHT NOW?"

"Hurry before I change my mind."

Rachel squealed in delight before dropping to her knees, letting all seven rabbits jump into her lap. They were all of various size and color, all competing for her attention. There was no way in hell she could just pick one? How fucking cruel of Shayna. 

"Why not all of them?"

Rylie cut her deep ebony irises as Rachel's honey-auburn ones challenged back."I think the fuck not."

"But, what is Karat get's lonely?"

"Who?"

The mermaid haired girl held up a brown and cream spotted bunny, "Karat needs a brother. Like how I need you? Karat will need a person."

"Karat is a pet. We are his companions."

"We aren't home all day."

"We aren't leaving here with just one huh?"

"No?"

"Karat and who else?"

"Karl."

"I'm seeing a trend."

Rachel laughs, handing the pure white rodent to Rylie. "He's the size of Cloud Jumper." Why the hell did a rabbit need to be the size of a house cat was beyond her knowledge.

"What if-"

"No, Koda."

"Hear me out, Bear."

And that's how they came home with Karat, Karl, Karen, Kasey, Karrie, Kevin, and Robert.

"You know," Rachel said from her spot on the floor, enveloped in puff balls of cute, "We could start a rabbit farm."

"Please," Rylie said from the couch, Cloud Jumper and Elexa on either side of her, "Stop doing that thing where you open your mouth and words tumble out."

Even through her sheer, deep seeded annoyance, there was no one on this earth she'd rather start a bunny farm with. Even if she was a crazy nut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of fucking course you do, trash


	7. nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE JUST SO MANY

It started with beautiful, love, gorgeous, and lovely.

Somehow it evolved into meaningful names for one another.

My love, pretty girl, best friend.

then it got weirdly funny. Ice Babie.

And then there was the cute story names. Sodium Baby, Salt Kitten, Turtle. Sodium Baby and Salt kitten stemming from Rachel's inability to run out of topics to be salty about, and after her favorite Yuri on Ice character (who was just as salty). Turtle from a lovely story told about a young girl who understood her name was Rachel, would respond to Rachel. but swore Rachel was pronounce Turtle.

The galaxy names. Pluto, Sunshine, La Luna.

Actual Goldfish came from a phone call lasting seven hours, yet again another testament to her salt throwing.

the food based names. Carrot, cheesecake, frosting, marshmallow, baguette, parsnip. 

The inanimate objects. Stagnant dildo, wet sock, soggy flip flop, tree.

And the down right, "if i didn't love you this would be mean" names. Asshole, little shit, butt, ass, jerk, Flaming-Hoe.

But of all these nicknames, Rachel still preferred, "Soulmate" best. Who could blame her? She found a home in this small asshole child, and she never wanted to go back. No matter how odd the nicknames can and will get. This was her person. Her forever.


	8. This Certain Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet things. Personalities. Randomness. No topic at all. Just sweet things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making this equal
> 
> ro is normal text, rachel is italic, Rylie is bold. italic + bold = R2d2

_**Kind, gracious and endearing as opposed to bitter, hard and harsh. Sweetness in a person indicates that their heart is tender and understanding. Sweetness probably also indicates that a person has been and is forgiving. This is because it is usually the unforgiving and the vengeful that have a chip on their shoulder and carry an edge about them that can be sharp and hurtful. They are hardened by life's difficulties. Sweetness is cultivated by choosing to love in the midst of a harsh and many times hateful world.** _

_That paragraph perfectly described her._

**Her personality reminds me of a small and cute poodle. She was adorable.**

_Her personality reminds me of a rose. She's affluent, alluring, appealing._

**Her face was pure, reminds me of a New York at dusk. T'was enchanting, engaging, enthralling, enticing.**

_Her face, I saw it for the first time, I was awed. She was immaculate, impeccable, imperial, ingratiating, intoxicating._

All of these features and adjectives completely fit. Both of them fell in love because of these wonderful things. But, sometimes, they're scared.

_I'm the type of person who liked things that were concrete. Like the ocean. Something you could point to and know what it was._

**I'm the type of person who loved things you couldn't touch. Like happiness. Something you couldn't point, but realize, and know what it was.  
**

But either way, **_you still know what it was._**

None of those stuff meant anything, the things about being scared and all. They loved each other a lot, and that's what mattered to both of them. The distance also didn't mean a single thing, Vancouver and California? No worries. Love can reach _anywhere_ and _everywhere_. Every minute, every hour, whatever. Love was something they had for each other, and they're willing to fight for it. 

Maybe that's why people think they're amazing.

This certain bond. It was pure, immaculate, enchanting, wonderful _._

_This certain bond, it was sweet._

 


	10. The Last Page Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops... I made some fluff...

The curator of the bookshop always poked fun at the baker she hired for the cafe, because every time this girl with the tresses painted like the twilight sky wandered into 'The Last Page', she watched her prized employee melt into a love struck mess.   
  
The baker turned to the curator, who was fixing a caffeinated beverage for the young lady, "Have you ever seen those brown eyes in the sun? You won't notice it at first but... you'll see that brown no longer explains them. They melt into golden rays circling an eclipse and even when the later hours encroach, they just turn into a sunset of their own…"  
  
"Oh, I see you are talking about me again." She teased, setting down her old books on star magic, astronomy and the like. Her smile was as bright as the northern star as the curator slid her the milky coffee.  
  
And if you looked closely, you could see the rosy flush across the baker's tawny cheeks. Rylie dug around in one of the refrigerated cases, before they plated a dessert that looked like the cosmos itself. The cake was black, teal, violet, and navy in colour, a white swirl of frosting in the middle and black on the outside, peppered with glittering green and purple star shaped sprinkles.

“Just a little something I wanted to try out…”

They quickly set down the delectable delight as she was cracking open her first book, sipping on the hot, but smooth beverage. Rachel beamed as she gazed over the fine dessert, picking up the fork that was offered to her.

“You come up with some clever treats, I love it and I know it will taste as good as it looks…”

And she was not disappointed. The cake was fluffy and tender, the frosting oozed with a perfected sweetness.

“So what are you studying up on now?”

They asked, sepia hued eyes glancing over the ancient language and old drawings of constellations.

“You would be surprised at the amount of power you can harness from the stars…”

Rachel laughed, and to Rylie, her laugh was like a symphony of birds in the spring morning. The curator left the two to their devices, laughing quietly to herself as the two lovingly chatted amongst themselves. It was nice to see something so pure in the world.


	11. Open Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still love you. After all this time and after all these lives, I still love you

An open letter to my soulmate

My mind is a mess, I’ve never had a tangible thing in my life everything and everyone has all but left and forgotten my existence as they always do. I cannot think, I cannot sleep, food is bland, music is soundless. My colors shift in grey oblique frames from old memory reels I replay into the night. Sometimes I imagine what would have happened if I had said no. If I had said yes. If I had opened my mouth to speak the flow so freely pooling in my mind. I wonder what would be different if I jumped head first into the words I knew to be bigger than I a small insignificant spect on a winding coursing river. I drift aimless hoping to be caught in the net casted out to sea to see if I could float. I lay in a pool of my own blood, nothing but claws and teeth, and yet... not a drop is mine. Not really, anyways. The blood of those before me that shape the ones that come after me. Even as I speak as I write as I type this out half dead fully awake, nothing makes sense. And then you smile.   
And then you smile and I feel whole again, like that river is only a small puddle now drying in the sunlight that sets in your eyes. The blood that is mine but not really was never mine. The pool of words mean shit when you laugh so hard you cry. The tears I shed fade away to the void that sits in my heart where you now take center stage. It will never matter who I was before you. There’s only us, here, now. Hues of blue as I lie in the grass of your love dance against my thicken skin, tickling my lonely soul into thinking, I was never alone. You are the orchestra. The sweetest violin. The gentlest flute. My one and only personal lullaby. Play for me, my love, play for me and my soul. Stay near and dear. Stay close to me


End file.
